camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
}} Archives ---- *Archive One (2 April to 26 April) *Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) *Archive Three (30 May to 17 June) *Archive Four (17 June to 15 July) *Archive Five (15 July to 25 September) *Archive Six (26 September to 6 December) *Archive Seven (6 December to 10 February) Are ya sick? Hey Bach, chu have the non replying sickness? If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 01:06, February 10, 2012 (UTC) image Um Hello, I'm new here and I would like to adopt this picture Hey bach- can i use this pic? I found it in the pic graveyard... = = Orbstar 15:25, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Kasiah Janore Claim Yes, I am working on it. Sorry, I just haven't been on in a while... Sorry again. PLEASE DON'T KICK ME OUT!!!! Warning!Severe bonkersness on its way! 21:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ello, i have talked to my friend arabellita about her claim, and she sent you a message on your talk page, but it was on the last archieve, and she thinks you might of not seen it, and since she cant go on the computer right now, i offered to repost it XD : Hi You've been really helpful to me for my roleplay character (Laila Rosado) so i wanted to thank you for that. Also you had last said that Aphrodite wouldn't visit her because that was a direct interferance. The first time you had said that i had changed it, so that Dione was a messenger. Just wanted to clear that out. Ara Arabellita 03:56, February 9, 2012 (UTC) so yeah :D The Ninja Was Here Stealing Your Pizza 03:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) hai bach, i was wondering if i could take this pic from the grave yard, apperently i cant get it to come up, but the name is: Me 3.jpg (gee, what an original name) Coding Sorry to ask again Bach but can you help http://x-menroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Jared_Rudden ThanksHit me with your best shot 20:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC) help? hey, don't mean to bother you, but i was wondering if there was anything more i could do to help you and everyone out around the wiki? i'm open to anything. [[User:RubyRose17|'Precious as a Ruby']] ''Sweet as a Rose'' 20:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Got it. [[User:RubyRose17|'Precious as a Ruby']] ''Sweet as a Rose'' 20:35, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Should user:shooting starz chars be deleted? they've quit the wiki. [[User:RubyRose17|'Precious as a Ruby']] ''Sweet as a Rose'' 21:16, February 12, 2012 (UTC) The warning you posted on my talk page would be the second warning that I've recieved. Can you please remedy this? -AuRon Wouldn't that be a breach in wiki policy? -AuRon Changing someone's warning "level" back to one. -AuRon Alright then, I just didn't want to be doing something I wasn't suppost to be doing. Again. -AuRon Hey Bach I was wondering if you could have one of your characters perform the ceremony for my charries fake wedding I don't care which Hit me with your best shot 03:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC) My charrie Hailey LeBlanc is having a fake wedding to trick her father, and we need someone to perform the wedding ceremony, and I wanted to ask if one of yours wanted to do it Hit me with your best shot 04:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Jasmine Jarvis Before gel left, she offered me Jasmine back, so i accepted her...I'll make all the necessary changes to the user/char forum and stuff. Just letig you know :) [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son Of Apollo']] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'(Send an Owl!)']] 14:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I found this in the "Images up for grabs" page. Can I have it for my character? Leslierue 20:04, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bachie :D Just telling ya my char Stina Miller left camp so you can change the Users/Characters forum.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 15:48, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Bach I have this character, Laila Rosado that you've been reading, and it's been a while but no one had claimed her. I was just wondering, have you guys denied claming her? Thanks Ara Arabellita 07:15, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Of course i'm still working on my claim. I thought no-one had seen that latest version of it so i was waiting for someone. I'll work on it tonight. Thanks Ara Arabellita 18:16, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I got permission from Lott to do it, I put it on the use/character forum...didn't you see? - 18:25, February 16, 2012 (UTC) sorry Hey, sorry I disappeared, my ipod died. On my phone now. Can't do skyype, though. Also, car troubles, so I won't be on till 7 or so. Think you can wait for me? Kingbirdy 21:58, February 16, 2012 (UTC) But ItsJustJake already accepted my Character OceanKing My charie Kate Beech left camp, just so you know.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 14:43, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Do you think you could do that so nobody else gets confused OceanKing Sorry, school is sort of a priority at the moment. I thought I would have time but I guess I dont Bach, I killed off natalia BTW.Just thought I should tell you.If you can dodge a wrench, then you can dodge a ball!!!! 21:42, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Inactive BC characters Back before ghost left he asked me to put his acters in the inactive list in the cabin pages. The thing is for the BC factions there is no such list. So my question is where would one put characters that are in BC whoes users are inactive. User:Travelg Re:OMG But... I thought I already had you undying love and gratitude... :P ~Wise the Artist 05:12, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey bach, I was wondering if I could start checking claims and/or quests now. Orbstar 14:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, It's me, Slagar. I'm back for good, so I'll be deleting the This character has left camp never to return..... template. Thanks - 18:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Grins Thanks for the welcome back : ) Slagars band(Fight me if ye dare...) Bach, I wanted to talk to you about this a couple of days ago, but since I’m at another chat right now and I fear that it’ll change windows, I’m just going to leave this message. I would like to give back Topaz to you since her page has been inactive for a long time and neither pers nor I have been rping with her. However, I still would like to keep Laryl. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 04:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry… I can't do the job ATM, I can do it tomorrow, or u can give ze job to someone else… If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 22:20, February 19, 2012 (UTC) He bach can u delete my request fro rb rights? i feel like no one is going to vote for me, and there si rly no point in keeping it. [[User:Orbstar|''Orb]][[User talk:Orbstar|ie]] 23:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) quest hey Bach, I'm still waiting for objectives for my quest and it's been like three weeks or more.. [[User:RubyRose17|'I hold with those who favor fire.]] [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'''Gettin' hot in here!]] 23:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks that rly means a lot to me. Im gonna run again in March. [[User:Orbstar|''Orb]][[User talk:Orbstar|ie'']] 00:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey bach is Kendra still coming on my quest?Hit me with your best shot 06:00, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Block Hey Bach, can you block user:Zakzeddd? its a sock of Zak's. Windsword7 Let the magic begin